Unending Troubles
by Sayoko's-fire
Summary: Loki gets many troubles thrown at him and a mystery to solve about Mayura. Hmm will Mayura figure out who Loki really is? And will Loki find out who Mayura was and maybe still is? [HIATUS]
1. Getting Sick

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii all who want to read this, I thought of this after reading alot of fanfictions and what if Loki got sick? and it not only infected him but his magic as well? Whats to say more can't happen as well? For better or worse? Hmmm, interestng Mayura isn't all just Mayura now anymore.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Matantei Loki Ragnarok but sadly it wont happen but I DO own this fanfiction. :)

**Oi - Hey **

Moshi Moshi - Hello ((Moshi Moshi, Daidouji Mayura here.)) Example

**Itai - painful **((For those who are wondering if you didn't know and it gots more meanings then painful but for this case its just painful...get it? Painful as in it accually hurts and not just the word? ...yeah.))

_Unending Troubles_

_Chapter one: Getting Sick_

**. . . **

Another boring day in his opinion, but for Mayura? Nope not at all. The day did start out normal until Mayura came bursting in with a client behind her babbling. The client set them off looking for a lost pet dog she lost somewhere by the woods. Some way near night fall when they found the dog was when Mayura tripped while walking. "Mayura its not that dark enough to trip over something."

Mayura Groaned then sat up she looked to what she tripped over and jumped up exitedly. "Ahh looking! A foot print and its huge! What do you think it could be from? ohh Fushigi Mystery!" She sat on her heels staring at the large 'print' in the ground.

His eyes then at that moment lost focus but he shook his head once and he could see again. "Mayura...actually...eh..." Loki found that talking wasn't an easy thing today and right now he couldn't even focus on what he was trying to say. Mayura looked up to Loki when he didn't finish his sentence and saw his eyes go unfocused then watched him fall unconsience. "Loki-kun!" was the last thing he could make out.

Later When Loki woke up he was in his bed. Looking around he saw an unfocused Mayura and Yamino talking, but he couldn't make out a single word they said. He groaned and turned to stare at the ceiling. A moment later he heard a Yamino talking to him and this time could make out _Some _words that he said. "Loki-sama...Mayura-chan saw...faint..brought you here...told...all right?"

Loki sniffed at the word faint, but other wise gave no indication of hearing him. He then heard the door fly open and feel something jump up on his bed, running over to him and curling up into his side. It was Fenrir and all he could understand was that he was barking franticly, literally.

Loki blinked then stared then blinked again. "Hey what wrong with daddy? Daddy are you okay? Are you listening? Onii-san what happened to him hes just staring!" Yamino shifed then said, "Well he fell unconsience and Mayura-chan brought him back and I don't think he is hearing everything we say from his expression."

They looked to Loki who was staring blankly at them. "Yup," Fenrir had to agree with that but. "Whats wrong with him?"

"I don't know we'll have to wait and find out." Yamino said and headed out of the room.

(A/N: Hmmm now where is Ecchan at this moment? Hmmm thats a good question where could the bubbling pink ball gone off too?)

**. . . **

When Loki woke the next day he found his hearing alot better then before, but the talking was a different thing. When Yamino came in it took him a whole fifteen minutes to ask for water and food. Yamino hurred to it and left the door cracked a bit for Fenrir. Loki stared at the ceiling for a minute then noticed then he hadn't see Ecchan since he left yesterday.

When Yamino returned he asked and Yamino replied with a simple 'Haven''t see him'. Once he accomplished eating and drinking his water without spilling it Loki sat up and looked around the room. He could make out the big objects in the room but the small ones he barely even noticed. Deciding that staring at the room was uninteresting and went to sleep.

He woke up next to a loud yelp and a crashing sound at his door. He grumbled then looked to his door to see Mayura sprawled on the floor and mumbling itai over and over again. He rolled his eyes and sat up. "Mayura...ganna s-sit...all day?" once he finally got that sentence out Mayura was standing and brushing dust away then sweeping something to the side he couldn't see which he had a sinking feeling was that old vase that was sitting out there.

Mayura walked over to the side of the bed and sat down. "How are you fealing? Any better? Worse? Is it a bad cold? Hey you look older did you grow?" Loki blinked then looked down at him self then looked back at Mayura. "I...Dunt'." Mayura blinked then grinned. "You must have a sour throat since you can't talk to well, Yamino-kun!" She called Yamino up and then checked his temperature. Once that was done they heard Yamino outside the door go, "What the...?" Then some incohearent mumbling then Yamino walked in.

"Hey did you notice that Loki-kun's grown?" Was the first thing she asked when he came in. Yamino looked to Loki confused then noticed it. Loki looked atleast two years older then he had before making him look twelve.

"Oh so-so he has, well he is a growling boy right?" Yamino covered up, stuttering. Mayura nodded, seemingly buying it. "Umm Mayura-chan? lets leave Loki-sama to his rest ok?" Mayura nodded and left the room with Yamino closing the door behind them.

So he looks twelve now? interesting. Hmmm this is one interesting cold he managed to catch. He layed down and thought awhile more when he decided he was thursty. Turning over he reached for the water. One problem. It was well out of reach. He then tried his magic to bring it in reach. Only sucseeded in bring the water to the floor instead of him. Grumbling again, annoyed, he sat staring at the ceiling a long long time before Yamino came back in the room.

Thankfully Yamino had brought water with him so he wasn't going to be thursty anymore. But sadly he was still annoyed. At what? Hmm. "Mayura-chan's gone home now." He said as he sat down next to the bed.

Yamino set down a notebook and pen on the table next to the water by his bed. "This might be easier then talking Loki-kun." Loki nodded then took it. He scribbled down something then handed it to Yamino.

_I don't have an ordinary cold, Yamino. _

Yamino nodded and said, "Yes since right now you look to be fifteen?" Loki sighed. He thought for a moment then took the notebook again and wrote something down.

_Could be my magic caught the cold? _

"Can that happen?" Loki nodded. "Well if so then how did your magic catch the cold?" Loki shrugged. Yamino sighed, "Well then we can't have Mayura-chan seeing you age, what should we do about her?" Loki shrugged.

After a half hour they decided that aslong as he looked over 12 years old Mayura couldn't come in and there best excuse for that was he sickness could be contagious. With that decided they went to bed with no other thoughts on the idea.

The next morning Loki woke to a long crash out side the door. Sitting up still have awake he looked to the clock to see wat time it was. 6:59 AM. He glared at the clock then turned to the door. He could hear Yamino cleaning up something and trying to get some to quiet done who kept saying sorry over and over again. He layed back down and slamed a pillow over his head.

Two minutes went by before he hear his door open. Mayura walked in. "Hi Loki-kun! How you feel today? Hmm can you hear me through that pillow?" She pulled the pillow of his head. Groaning he turned his head into the pillow and continued to ignore her talking.

Three minutes later he gave up on going to sleep and turning over and grabed the notebook. He wrote something down then handed it to Mayura.

_What are you doing here This early in the morning?_

Mayura smiled, "I thought I'd bring over some cookies and see how you were doing before school." He grabed the notebook and jotted something down fast then gave it back to Mayura.

_THIS EARLY?_

"Umm? I'm guessing your not a morning person?" Loki half-heartedly glared at her then layed back down and made a shooing motion with his hand. "Eh, yeah I'll go talk with Yamino-kun now." Mayura made it to the door and he was about to finally get silence when she ran into Yamino at the door.

Yamino looked surprised then nervously said, "Mayura-chan I thought I said not to bug Loki-sama this morning." He looked over to see that Loki was in his normal child form and sighed with relief.

"Well you did and now I know why. Sheesh is he always grumpy in the morning?"

"Well you kinda caused a rucus and then conclued to talking nonstop in the morning."

"Oh ehheheh..." Loki then decided to throw the pillow Mayura took from him earlier at them and Yamino shooed her down stairs and shut the door leaving Loki to some silence.

Next time he woke it was 1:38 in the afternoon. Besides his vision he felt ok. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He could see things kinda ok, not far away. He then noticed that he was in is Kakusei form. He tried to shift into his sealed form but nothing happened. Sighing he just passed it off and stood up. He changed into his clothes and went down stairs.

(A/N: Ummm how did his P.J. always stay his size? I just thought of that heheh oops oh well.)

Loki found Fenrir sleeping on the couch and Yamino reading...a cooking magazine? Ook. He sat down next to Fenrir and asked, "Soo, Yamino-kun how are things?" Yamino jumped and looked up.

"Loki-sama, how are you? Everythings been fine."

"Great except my vision. And my magic."

"Is that why your not in your sealed form?"

"Hai."

"Would you like some tea?"(A/N: Drastic change of subject there don't ya think?)

"Yes bring it to my office." Loki stood up and walked to his office. Aaaaand found Ecchan sleeping on an open book on a pile of books. He sweatdrops and walks over and pokes Ecchan. "Ecchan? helloo wake up." Ecchan half opened his eyes saying, "Punyaan? Loki-tama!" Ecchan floated up and landed on Loki's head.

Loki smiled, "Hello Ecchan, is this where you've been?" Ecchan nodded. "Well if so you should of had a break for awhile since you were asleep on the book."

"Punyaan!"

He picked up the still open book and read the title, "And what have you been reading?...Poems? Any interesting one you might of found?" "Hai, Loki-tama." Loki closed the book and put it back on the shelf. Collecting the other books he put them away too. He sat down in his desk and sighed.

Now to just get rid of Mayura, so she wouldn't run into his real form. One: Ignore, nope. Two: Send her out, maybe, could work. Three: Say I'm out and send her home, yup. That could work if she would go home?

(A/N: Heh, Threes a charm ...Ok I've definitely got to stop talking and keeping you guys from reading of course so far not that interesting huh? Just wait.)

Yamino walked in and set some Tea down. Loki took a sip then asked, "Got any ideas of getting Mayura to go home?"

Yamino nodded and said," We could say you went to go see Narugami-kun and get some stuff done and wont be back till later that night."

(A/N: Ok, I couldn't resist. I had to talk again in this, _Sigh_. Yeah well did you notice this was like what? The first time Narugami is mentioned? Shouldn't it be sooner? Ha.)

**. . . **

(Mayura POV (WAS Loki-kuns POV))

Mayura rang the bell twice before Yamino answered it. "Moshi Moshi Yamino-kun."

"Good evening, Mayura-chan. Loki-sama isn't here right now and won't be for the rest of the evening, but if you would like to come in for some tea that is fine and Loki-sama request that if you do no snooping around." Mayura made a sour face at that but nodded.

(A/N: Damn. I'm doing it again and only three lines off the other one! Damn. I'll try to stop. Look! I typed an expression in to the thing! First one for awhile too!)

Mayura took a sip of her tea. She was bored with quite literally nothing to do. So talking was a way to past time good enough right? (A/N: My opinion lies souly on the person I'm talking to...Damn. Sorry, again.)

"Oi, Yamino-kun Order anything interesting lately?" Yamino brightened when she asked and started talking. Mayura tuned in a bit, but when Yamino wondered off to do something Mayura decited wondering was ok cause she _wasn't_ snooping. Walking into the living room she looked around. Walking over to the fire place she noted that it looked to not be used for a long time.

Getting an idea that would more support her wondering around she went to her bag and pulled out a note book and pen. Walking back down she wrote down,

_Questions, _

One: Why does the fire place looked to not be used for five years?

Walking over to the shelf of books she looked through them. then blanched and made a sour face. "Eck, who could stand this writer? His poems are the absolute worse ever!" She put the book back and wrote down,

_Two: Why so many books? _

Three: How can you have poems of (insert name here(Im not good with names and im not going to go looking for a horrible poet)) He is the worst poet ever!

Mayura nodded her head and went back to the dinning hall. She put her stuff away after writing that she was going home now out the back way. The first thing she saw walking out the back door was that the flowers they were in full bloom. Walking (more like bouncing) over to the flowers she sniffed one. They smelt sweet. Picking one she stood up to leave when she heard a voice say," You shouldn't pick someone elses flowers."

Mayura gasped and almost tripped as she turned around. Then she gasped again at who she saw. It was indeed the guy who he claimed to be a god. She remembered him quite well.

Her faced turned from shock to confusion to questioning. She took a step forward and asked," What are you doing here?"

**(Loki-kuns POV now)**

Loki feigned a hurt look and said," What I'm not allowed anywhere?"

Mayura's questioning expression was quickly lost as she said," Oh no of course you are I was just wondering what you where doing here since this is a place i would think of to run into you and- sorry I'm blabbering."

He nodded," Its okay."

Mayura bent down and picked up the flower she dropped when she almost tripped on turning around. "So, why _are_ you here?"

He shrugged," Its nice." Mayura cocked an eyebrow to that and he shrugged again.

"Uh-huh, anyway Yamino-kun lets me pick the flowers as long as not too many." Now Loki cocked an eyebrow to this. "What?" Loki shook his head. "Ok, do you come here alot? Cause it doesn't look like your first time."

She didn't know how true that was. And for the moment won't. "Yes I've been here before."

"Really?"

Of course I live here. "Once or twice."

"Thats a surprise."

What a surprise indeed. I've only been here what? A year? Loki nodded. Mayura looked at her watch and gasped. "EEP! I'm late! See ya later! Or um maybe not." Mayura darted off around the mansion and twords her home.

Loki Watched her leave then headed inside. "Wonder what that was about."

**. . . **

Sayoko: Waaah! I did to much talking in it! Oh well I'll try not to.

Narugami: Hey why wasn't I in it? I only got mentioned and that was once!

Sayoko: Don't worry you'll come in sometime...Maybe...eh.

Yin-san: Look on the bright side at least you were mentioned.

Sayoko: Thats true and Yin-san here is meh Beta reader and Twin.

Narugami: So why can't I get in? I'd rather be in it then mentioned!

Sayoko: Really? Should I take that out then?

Loki: Smart.

Mayura: Hey! Why didn't anyone tell me that a meeting was happening?

Loki: I did, but you weren't listening to me.

Mayura: Really? When?

Loki: When you were ranting about Fushigi Mysterys.

Mayura: Oh.

Ecchan: Punyaan!

Sayoko: Agreed.

Yamino: You know what he said?

Sayoko: Of course why wouldn't I?

Yamino: I don't know.

Yin-san: She can read minds!

Sayoko: I can?

Narugami: Grumbles

Loki: Looks like she can't.

Sayoko: No it doesn't look like it, it _is_ that I can't.

Mayura: Hey! Yamino! Can we get some cake here?

Yamino: Sure.

Yin-san: Cake!

Read and Review people! I made this a little longer then needed huh? Oh well Being sick ain't so fun sometimes and sometimes it gots a good advantage to it.

Next Chapter: Mayura Ain't Mayura No More.


	2. Mayura Ain't Mayura No More

HEEEEEELLLLLLOOOO! I'm going to be good and not talk so much, heheh, I was a little hyper while writing and couldn't help myself.

Renote here for those who do and don't pay attenction

**Nanda - what**

**Hai - yes**

Moshi Moshi - hello

_Unending Troubes_

Chapter two: Mayura Ain't Mayura No More

**. . ._   
_**

"Moshi moshi, Daidouji Mayura speaking. Hai, uh-huh. Ummm, noo. No. No. Ummm this is a Shrine not a pizza place." Mayura hangs the phone up for the fifteenth time that day. "Awww how boring I didn't get to go over to Loki-kuns today." Mayura goes outside and starts sweeping. Once she finishs that she slumps down on the steps with a very gloomy aura around her. "If only I didn't have to work today. Then I could go on all those fushigi mysterys! I bet there going on some now! Leaving me behind!" If possible she would be even more gloomier now then before.

"Mayura! Attend to the guest will you!"

"Hai!" Slowly heads off...

**. . .   
**

Loki sat bored at his desk staring out the window. Partly cloudy skies with chances of rain in a few days...Hes now sunk to a new bored low. Predicting the weather. Yamino then walks in saying, "Loki-sama it seems that Mayura-chan won't be coming today."

"So it seems." He keeps staring out the window trying, unsecsesfully, to predict next weeks weather. Wow must be really bored?

"Thats good right? Now we can see if theres a way to get you back to your sealed form."

Loki finally tunes in. "Uhhh..." Sweatdrops.

"No for the last time I will not tell you my favorite food now LEAVE!" Mayura shoved the person and slumped against the wall, sighing. 

"Hey, Mayura? Your done for the day and you won't have to work tomorrow." Mayuras dad said and then walked out of the room.

"Yes! Finally! A break! Now what time is it? ...Darn 6:00 PM." Mayura slumped down in her chair and sighed. Now what could she do? To late to go over to Loki-kun's. She could go over to the coffee shop! It was still open right? .

"Alright! Thats a plan!" Mayura headed for her room to change. She then noticed she was already ready, so turned and headed for the door. "I'm going off to the Coffee shop be back in abit!"

As she stepped out and looked up to the sky. It looks like it might rain soon. Taking a chance she left for the coffee shop with out grabing her umbrella. The bell above the door rang as she stepped inside. She looked around a took a seat by the window.

The waiter came and took her order. While she waited she stared out the window. She blinked. There was this wierd feeling in her. She didn't know what it was but it didn't hurt so it wasn't bad right? Her breath stopped and she held her head. Her head hurt and images kept runing crost her vision. All of a sudden it stopped. She let her head go and blinked several times. What just happened? She couldn't remember, but what ever it was she had a strange fealing it was very important.

"Um, Miss? here you go." Mayura nodded and took her ordered coffee. Things are getting wierder. And she was in the middle of it. Hmm, shes got her own Fushigi Mystery to solve now. Haha.

**. . .**

Mayura groaned.Her headache was getting worse. It was coming and going today, but at her last class of the day her headache had started again and hasn't gone away. And walking sure wasn't helping. It seemed that the longer she walked the worse the headache would get. Mayura groaned again. Maybe she should just go home today. Its not like she would miss much right? ...But what if she missed a new mystery? That would be missing something good.

Mayura shook her head and darted into the manshion like house. Inside she found Yamino first, who was dusting the hallway. "Hi! Yamino-kun! How are you? Did any fushigi mysterys happen while I was gone?"

Yamino blinked then smiled a nervous smile. "Mayura-chan umm, I'm fine and nothing happened. Please don't bug Loki-sama right now hes uhh busy." Yeah busy that will work, right?

Mayura slumped, but didn't argue. "Okay then I'll wait in the livingroom!" She darted off before Yamino could get out another word. Yamino sighed and went back to dusting. Hopefully Mayura wouldn't go snooping.

Mayura slumped on the couch and sighed. This would be the best time to go looking around. But this bloody headache was worse then ever. And she had no clue why either. She sighed again and layed back on the couch. She messaged her forhead and thought of how to get rid of the headache.

Loki looked up from his book. There was magic near by, but where? He set the book down and walked downstaires to where Yamino was. Yamino looked up and greeted him. "Loki-sama! Mayura came today shes in the livingroom, how long before your form shifts again?"

"Hopefully thats stopped, but if not atleast a day." Yamino nodded and went back to work. Loki in hs sealed form walked into the livingroom to see Mayura asleep on the couch. Walking closer he could see she was pale and was covered in sweat. She looked to be having a bad dream. He furrowed his brow and lightly shook her. She didn't wake. He tried to shake her again, but this time when he touched her skin he froze. At first he could tell where the high level of magic was coming from, but as soon as he touched her skin he new. Mayura was the one with the magic stronger then even a gods. But how can that be? From no magic to a level higher then even Odin? How can that be possible.

Mayura looked around. She was dreaming. She new, But where is this? Has she ever been here before? _Yes,_ Called a voice. _Remember. Remember it. The key lies with in the heart. Find it and you will know._

Mayura jolted awake. She looked around and found her self sitting on the couch in Loki's livingroom. _How did I get here...? Oh yeah._ Mayura got up and looked around for someone. The first she found was Fenrir, who she happened to step on as she was getting off the couch.

"Oops, Fenrir? Oh hey boy how are you! I havn't seen you lately!" Mayura nelt down and picked up Fenrir. Holding him to her chest she started petting him as she walked out to look for others. Fenrir silently let her pet him as he stared at her in wonderment. _When did mommy get magic?_

**/ Flash Back/  
**

_Fenrir walked into the living room to find Loki sitting opposite of a sleeping Mayura brooding over something. He sat down at the feet of Loki and waited for him to notice him._

It took him five whole minutes to notice him, but when he did he looked down at him and said, "Look to Mayura, see anything?" When you look you notice a magic aura swiriling around her at a fast rate. "Eh? Whats with the magic? Did you put it on her?" He looked back to Loki to see him shaking his head.

"No, no, its her own. Watch her I'll be back." He got up and left the room.

**/ End Flash Back /  
**

Fenrir sighed as he remembered that. Mayura was now upstaires looking for people. So far no one. _Where did they go? Hmmm, they didn't leave me behind did they? _He then notices that Mayura was studying you quizicly. Eh? He leans away with a sweatdrop forming on his head. _Why is she staring at me like that?_

Mayuras face brightens and she says, "I knew it! Your talking! Oh, wait, or is it your thoughts?"

_EHHHHHHH? NANDA!_

**. . . **

Sayoko: Heeelllooo alllll! -Sings into a mic- How are you alll doing tonight? How was it? I know, I Know shorter then the first chap, but I don't care! I wanna end it here!

Loki: So much for being nice

Sayoko: I don't wanna be nice! -throws apple at him-

Loki: -BAM- OWWWW! That hurt!

Mayura: Hahah! Pooor Loki-kun learn not to talk like that maybe she won't hit you right Say-chan?

Sayoko: HAI! Heres a cookie -hands Mayura a cookie-

Mayura: YAAAAAY!

Narugami: HEY! What about me? I'm still not in it yet? Whats my point of being here if you won't put me in!

Yin-san: The point is...You get to watch

Narugami: ...Grrrrrr

Yin-san: -smiles-

Sayoko: -whispers back and forth with Mayura-

Yamino: Ummm...Hey! Fenrir want to go eat?

Fenrir: Sure! -exits stage right with Yamino-

Yin-san: Foood! Bring me back some!

Narugami: -brightens- FOOD! -runs off the stage after them-

Sayoko/Mayura: -still whispering back and forth-

Loki: Umm?

Yin-san: What are you two whispering about?

Sayoko: This! -hold up a pie- Watch -throws at Loki-

Loki: -Splat- ...Ok thats it this means war! -throws ice cream at sayoko-

Sayoko: EEP! -ducks and it hits Mayura-

Mayura: Hey! -throws ice cream back-

Loki: -runs for it-

Sayoko/Mayura: -chases after-

Yin-san: -plotting evilly-

**. . .**

  
Read and Review People! I love Reviews! Funny comments mostly, heh. Yeah, Yeah, now Mayuras got Magic, but the question is, Why?

Next Chapter: Whos Line is it?


	3. Whos Line Is It?

Muhahahahahaacoughcough...eh, yeah anyways, HOW IS EVERYONE!? Heh I've got no idea for this one really, so I'll just make it something more funny than adding to what happened the last chapter. To bad for you all, well at least its ganna be funny, right?

_Unending Troubles_

Chapter three: Whos Line is it?

Mayura shuffled the papers together. "There finally I'm done! Now to get everyone into it..." She stood up and headed out the door with the papers.

Its has barely been a week since he first saw her with magic and he still couldn't get how she could go from no magic what-so-ever and now she has magic? Makes no sense. Looking up he saw Narugami burst through his study door.

(A/N: Sniff I know, I put him in, whatever shall I do? I'm ruined! Ruined I tell you, ruined! lol, Finally I put the poor guy in.)

"Loki-kun! Hey, what you doing you look wierd? Hmm, something new happen? Well I was just dropping off some stuff, so I came up here to say hello." Narugami plopped down on the couch and looked at Loki.

"..." _You think he would gain some brains here, but I guess not. _"Well since your here I'll tell you something before you run into it and then come screaming it back to me." Loki stood and stretched then walked over to Narugami why'll he waited patiently. "Something interesting has come of Mayura, shes changing and no not aging and stuff, but her aura. Its gaining magic and its getting larger." 

Narugami sat there gaping for a few moments than recovered saying. "_When?_" Loki Shrugged and before he could say anything Mayura came bursting into the place with Yamino and Fenrir right behind her.

"Hey, guys! I've got something great to show you all! Its- hey Narugami-kun why are you staring at me like I have to heads?" Mayura was sitting on the other couch from Narugami with Fenrir next to her. Yamino had brought in some tea behind her.

_Oh! Shoot, she doen't know?_ "Oh, ummm just interested is all, go on." He nervously looked around the room. Mayura hearing his thought grinned, but everyone read it wrong, so didn't get why she grinned except Fenrir. 

"Anyways, Who wants the leading role?" Everyone looked at her wierdly. "Oh, yeah, I didn't say what it was, did I?" They all shook their heads. "Eh, yeah, ok, what were all going to do is..." She paused for dramatic effect, then seeing as it was working went on, " a play." Fenrir gaped up at her then thought about it. Loki sighed expecting something like this. Yamino didn't say anything, but looked like he wanted to. Narugami was just gaping at her.

"And, of course, how do you plan on doing this play and for who?" Loki finally broke the silence that was slowly growing on them.

"Well we need some people, but since I've got an idea of woh thats no problem! And we're doing it for who ever wants to come! And it will be here, if you don't mind? My place doesn't fit the sences." Loki sighed, but didn't argue, not like it wasn't worth it of course, its just hard arguing with her.

"Great! Now to get the other people here..." Mayura thought a moment then said, "Hey, Loki-kun! Invite Reiya-chan, Kasumi-kun(Heimdall), The three seeress, I like to talk to them a lot, and Kaitou-san!(Freyr) Ok?" Loki nodded. "Great! Go to it then!" She turned to Yamino. "Ok we need to set up some stuff! First we need..." She was now out of ear shot for Loki to hear.

Once she was gone he sighed irritated. Why did the play have to be here of all places? And Heimdall was going to be in it... Well he could say it wasn't going to be interesting. And he would love to know what part Heimdall would play.

He stood up and stretched his arms. Well alls he needed to do right now was invite everyone over. Hmm a card would do, right?

Heimdall walked into the appartment and slammed the door shut. Looking over to the table he saw a letter adressed to him. _Hmmm, now what could this be?_ Walking over he picked up the sealed parchment. Opening he read:

_**Dear Heimdall,**_

How are you? This is Loki, writting on the behalf of Mayura. Who is currently directing a play she wants you in. Don't worry everyone else is in it too. If you want to decline that is fine. I don't need you here messing it up. I'd have poor Yamino cleaning for weeks to get your stench out. Please don't come, no one would miss you.

Without Regards,

Loki

Why that little...! I'll show him. Throwing down the card he stomped out slamming the door once again. He stored off toeards Loki's house intent to show he could be a good actor.

****

Sayoko: Sorr for the otherwise short chapter!

Yin-san: Sorry!

Narugami: Finally! I'm in it! Took you long enough!

Sayoko: That was long? Didn't seem that long to me...

Loki: Well maybe you should change your prospective of time.

Sayoko: Really?

Freyr: Yes.

Everybody: ...

Sayoko: When did you get here?

Freyr: Freyrs always been here! But also I thought the meeting was starting sooner.

Heimdall: Maybe you shouldn't come at all.

Sayoko: Gasps! How can you say that! Freyr is the star!

Loki: He is?

Narugami: When did this happen?

Freyr: Yes! I'm the star! Praise me!

Heimdall: How bout we get you mobbed?

Narugami: That idea looks promising...

Yin-san: Lets hire Shinta!

Sayoko: But hes too pricey.

Loki: Umm, did anyone notice that Mayura, Fenrir, Yamino, and Freya are missing?

Yin-san: Yes.

Narugami: And you didn't say anything because...?

Yin-san: You never asked.

Sayoko: Well thats all folks!!

Freyr: It is?

Loki: We have to find where they went...

R&R People! Had trouble uploading this document, but now its up! And its also shorter then I wanted it, but I don't feel like typing more into it. 

Next Chapter: Loki Can Sing?


	4. Loki Can Sing?

Gomen nasai!!! I literally forgot this one, but now I've remembered so lets go on with Loki's singing!!! ...He _did_ go to lessons first, right?

_Unending Troubles_

Chapter Four: Loki Can Sing?

Loki sat back as he watched Mayura run around getting the things she needed. Yamino had ordered the supplies she needed a few days ago and most of them were just coming in today. The norms, Freyr, Heimdall, and Freya all agreed to the invitations he sent them. But this time Freya's reply wasn't the loudest. Heimdall had come storming in yelling his head off. Of course he ignored him and went to play with Ecchan.

Loki let out a long sigh. He was really, really bored. It didn't help either that Ecchan had mysteriously disappeared. Fenrir was laying on the grass by his feet asleep. No entertainment there. Looking up Loki say Mayura and Yamino as they put up the decorations to the make-shift stage.

Earlier Mayura had said something about it being a musical, or something like that. Hopefully he didn't have to sing, or at least not that much. He hoped Heimdall got the worse put. _That would be interesting to watch,_ Loki thought with a smirk. Just then Mayura took this moment to be clumsy and tripped off of the small latter she stood on. With a yelp she landed on the make-shift stage. "Ittai..." He heard her mutter as she sat up. Loki walks over and says,

"What are you doing Mayura-chan?"

"Eh-hehheh... Ow. It was alittle to high for me to reach, Loki-kun." Mayura stood up and brushed herself off. Turning to Yamino she said, "Yamino-san? Can you reach up there for me? Heh, I can't reach it." Seeing as Mayura was okay Loki walked back over to the table and sat down.

He only sat there for barely a minute when someone souted what felt in his ear, "Hey! Hows it going?" Turning stiffly in his chair, Loki saw Narugami walking up.

"Hes gunna make me get hearing aids one of these days." Fenrir complained from under the table. Loki watched as Mayura went bounching over to Narugami and started talking. _Poor Yamino, he has to do all the work himself,_ Loki thought as he watched Yamino. _Well he does always do all the work himself._

"Hey! Loki-kun! Wanna go to the Cafè with us? Yamino-san's just finishing the stuff, so don't worry about that!" _I wasn't going too._ "Sure, Mayura-chan." Loki followed Mayura and Narugami to the Cafè. Fenrir refused to go with Narugami there. So it was just Narugami, Mayura, and Loki at the Cafè today.

After closing his shop to go to America, the old man had left for 6 months, but now was back and his shop was back open. Narugami worked there part time, of course he had other jobs too, but its not like he kept them very long. The walk there wasn't very long, the old man had opened the new one a few blocks away from Loki's place. When they walked in they all froze from the site that confronted them.

"Hey, Loki? Did you know he could sing?"

"No, last I knew he couldn't."

"Wow! When did Kazumi-kun learn to sing? Hes great!" Mayura went skipping in as Loki and Narugami still stood shocked at the door. They both stood there like that until they heard Mayura say to Heimdall, "Hey! I didn't know you could sing! Maybe I should give you the lead part? That one does have more singing parts then the rest..."

Narugami was the first one to snap back. "Hey! Mayura-chan, thats Loki's part! Don't just go around giving it away like that!"

"But, well I've never heard Loki-kun sing and I only gave him the part because he is letting me use his house."

"Well neither have I come to think of it..." (A/N: Actually he has, but apparently was to drunk to remember.)

Heimdall walked up and said, "I've never heard him sing as well." Everyone turned to Loki with an Expectant look.

"What?"

"Loki-kun! Can you sing for us? So we can see who the better singer is?" Mayura asked sweetly.

"Wha..."

"Yes, Loki, show as who the better singer is. You, or me."

"No-"

"Yeah! Come on Loki! We want to hear you sing!" Narugami chipped in.

"...Why?"

"Why?!"

"If heimdall wants the part so bad let him have it."

"Why are you so against having this part now?" Narugami questioned.

"Yes, I agree, this is way to easy. Why do you not want to sing?" Heimdall asked as well.

Mayura looked from Heimdall to Narugami then asked, "Why not just sing? Then we will leave you alone about it."

"Because I don't need to." Loki still persisted on not singing.

Mayura bent down and started begging. "Please? Oh, please, please!!" Narugami joined in with her in the begging, of course Heimdall wouldn't degrate himself doing that.

To get them to stop Loki gave in. "Fine, fine, jusr stop doing that." With a disgusted look Loki went up the small stage and picked a song from the Karaoke machine. They all sat down at a table and waiting for Loki to start.

Loki took a seep breath at the mick and started to sing.

"_sekai no uta wo,_

dokomade ikou,

sora wo aoide,

hito no fubu goe,

mushi no habataki,

fuwa fuwa fururin,

omoi nosete."

Everyone started in aw at Loki as he finished the small song. (A/N: Except Heimdall of course.) "He can sing really good..." Narugami said. "Yeah, makes Kazumi-kun look like a bad singer." Mayura agreed. Heimdall chose not to say anything and they all watched as Loki came down to stand in front of them. "Well? Happy now?"

Sayoko: -Snickers- HaHa I left you all at a cliffy!!

Loki: She doesn't like to be very nice does she?

Mayura: I dont know.

Narugami: No, shes secretly evil.

Sayoko: Curse you!

Narugami??

Ecchan: Puunyaah!

Sayoko: I know, I know, don't worry.

Heimdall: Can she really hear what hes saying?

Yin-san: I know! Lets plot against her!

Loki/Mayura: ...

Narugami/Heimdall/Freyr: ok. (sure!)

Sayoko: -looks contently evil.-

Yin-san: you know, you guys go think of a plan, I'll go hide now. -runs off and hides-

Yamino: Where is Fenrir now?

Loki: Beats me.

Mayura: Lets go look for him! He probably fell asleep again.

Yin-san: Don't you guys want revenge?!

Song:

Sekai no uta wo,  
Let the song of the world,

dokomade ikou,  
travel forever,

sora wo aoide,  
looking up to the sky,

hito no fubu goe,

the sound of people talking,

mushi no habataki,

insects jumping,

fuwa fuwa fururin,  
light and bouncy,

omoi nosete.  
taking my hopes with it.

Next Chapter: Play Day


End file.
